cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Mechanics
These are different Card Mechanics, effects and skills that a unit may have or use in a battle. List of Mechanics Trigger Effects (Note: All +5000 Power boosts from triggers only last for the current turn. This also applies to the +1 Critical effect from a Critical Trigger.) *''' Draw Trigger''' When revealed during a Drive Check or Damage Check, select 1 of your own Units and it gains +5000 Power, and draw 1 card. Draw the card immediately after the Trigger is revealed (before your next trigger check, in case of Twin Drive or more than 1 Damage). *''' Critical Trigger''' When revealed during a Drive Check or Damage Check, select 1 of your own Units and it gains +5000 Power, and select 1 of your own again and it gains +1 Critical. Power and Critical gains may be applied to different units. *''' Heal Trigger''' When revealed during a Drive Check or Damage Check, select 1 of your own Units and it gains +5000. When the damage you've received before the Heal Trigger is equal or more than your opponent's, you can put one card in your Damage Zone into your Drop Zone.(You cannot put more than 4 Heal Triggers in a deck.) *''' Stand Trigger''' When revealed during a Drive Check or Damage Check, select 1 of your own Units and it gains +5000.Then choose a Rear-Guard Unit and restand it. Notes: #For trigger effect to activate, you must have at least 1 unit that is of the same clan on the field as the trigger unit. #You must choose which unit of yours to receive the trigger boost before checking for the next trigger (in multiple trigger checks, e.g. Twin Drive!! effect). #Trigger effects are compulsory to activate. Skill Effects *''' Boost ' Grade 0 and 1 Units have this ability. When declaring an attack with a Unit and a Grade 0 or 1 Unit is behind the attacking Unit, you may put the Unit to Rest and add its power to the attacker.(only last for that battle) *' Intercept ' Grade 2 Units have this ability. While one of your Units are being attacked and a Grade 2 is in a front-row Rearguard circle, this Unit can move to the Guardian Zone and become its Guardian. Afterwards its treated as if it was Called as a Guardian. Another type of Intercept is a '''S Special Intercept.' This is a Unit skill which increases the Unit's Shield value if a Unit in the Vanguard Circle is from a certain Clan; for example Knight Of Truth, Gordon or Dragon Knight Berger. *''' Twin Drive!!' Grade 3 Vanguards have this ability. When you attack with your Vanguard you can Drive Check two times. Unit Abilities * - (自) '''Automatic Ability': This ability takes effect whenever a specific condition or timing is met. The condition or timing is written as "When ~" or "At ~". * - (起) Activate Ability: This ability can be used during your Main phase, once the conditions are met and you are able to pay the costs in ?. This ability can be used repeatedly during the same Main phase as long as the cost is paid. * - (' '永) Continuous Ability: If no requirements are specified, this ability is active even in hidden places like the hand and your deck. Paying Cost You pay costs by flipping (x) cards from the top of your your Damage Zone face down. You may not use Damage Zone abilities if you cannot flip cards in your Damage Zone face down. There are 4 different types of costs each identified by a different icon and each requires different types of costs. Types of Costs are: *''' Soul Blast (X): ** Retire X cards from Soul (Send X cards from bottom of the stack of your current Vanguard to the Drop Zone (Bottom of the stack) ). * Soul Charge (X): **Send the top X cards of your Deck to your Soul (Top of the stack) **: CEO Amaterasu's soul charge, you put it directly below CEO Amaterasu * Counter Blast (X): **Flip X cards from the Damage Zone face-down. *Mega Blast' : Retire 8 cards from Soul and Flip 5 cards from the Damage Zone face down. This is referred to as "Mega Blast" in the manga/anime. *'Persona Blast' : A community-made term which refers to an effect where an identical copy of the card needs to be discarded from your hand as part of the cost. List of Rides Types of Rides Ride A regular Ride refers to the action taken during your normal Ride Phase, where you ride a Unit that is the same Grade, or one higher than that of your current Vanguard. Chain Rides, such as Nova Grappler's "Blau" series are considerered regular Rides as well, as they take place during the Ride Phase. Another example of this is: *Starting Vanguard: Pea Knight (Grade 0) *Ride to: Carolla Dragon (Grade 1) *Ride to: Hey Yo Pineapple (Grade 2) *Ride to: Forerunner Battle Maiden, Laurel (Grade 3) You can Ride any unit you wish to so the possibilities are endless, but some units have effects that can only be activated in either the Vanguard or Rearguard circles. While some have abilities you can activate in both. Superior Ride Superior Ride refers to the ability to Ride other than placing a card on top of your vanguard during the Ride Phase. These abilities can only be activated if certain conditions are met. The bonus with Superior Riding is that if you went first, it is possible to Superior Ride to a Grade 3 unit whilst your opponent is still only a Grade 1. If you went second, Superior Riding takes out the advantage of going first. Some examples of Superior Rides are: * *: 'Monster Frank (BT01-37)' *: ACTIVATE Zone: (3) If you have a Grade 2 Vanguard, ride this card. So, if you have a Monster Frank in your Drop Zone and you ride to a Grade 2, during that Main Phase, you can Counterblast (3) to Superior Ride to Monster Frank. * *: 'Dragon Knight, Aleph (BT01-14)' *: ACTIVATE V: (1) and choose a unit named "[[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr]" and a unit named "Embodiment of Spear, Tahr" from your Rearguard and put them into your Soul] Search your deck for up to one card named "Embodiment of Victory, Aleph", Ride it, and shuffle your deck. So by Riding to Dragon Knight, Aleph and playing Embodiment of Armor and Spear, you can Counterblast (1) to search your deck and Superior Ride to a Grade 3 Embodiment of Victory. *'? ? ? ? ? Drangal (BT03-36)' Auto 【V】: At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your Deck, Search for up to 1「Knight of Quests, Galahad」, Ride it, put the rest of the cards to the bottom of the Deck in any order. If you rode, you cannot perform a Normal Ride for that Ride Phase. So, if you have Drangal as your First Vanguard, you will be able to change some cards around in your deck, and with some luck, have an extra card in your hand. Cross Ride Cross Ride is a term that refers to the act of Riding a Grade 3 unit on top of another Grade 3 unit that holds some relation with the previous Vanguard unit. In the anime, Cross Riding is also seen as a Vanguard "reaching it's final and true form". The units that can Cross Ride thus far are: Dragonic Overlord The End (Cross Riding from Dragonic Overlord), Phantom Blaster Overlord (Cross Riding from Phantom Blaster Dragon), Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (Cross Riding from Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha), Radiant Lion, Platinum Ezel (Cross Riding from Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel), Super Beast Deity, Iluminal Dragon (Cross Riding from Beast Deity, Azure Dragon), Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu (Cross Riding from CEO Amaterasu), Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" (Cross Riding from Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion) and Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (Cross Riding from Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom) Although it is not necessary to have the previous unit on the Vanguard circle, the new unit will not gain the additional bonuses from it's presense, and it would be considered more of a regular Ride than a Cross Ride . It is also notable that the Cross Riding units, as of Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons, have the Leader ability. This ability activates if you have a unit that is of a different clan than the Crossride unit, it does not allow the Crossride unit to attack. This is a Continuous ability, which activates on the Vanguard Circle and on the Rearguard Circle. List of Skills Herald-Master skill A Grade 0/Grade 1 Unit skill which, once you pay its cost, allows you to add a certain Grade 3 Unit from your deck to your hand. Hero-Sidekick skill When a certain 6000-power Grade 1 boosts a certain Grade 2 unit, the boosted unit gets +4000 power. Master-Servant skill When a certain 6000-power Grade 1 boosts a certain Grade 3 unit and once you have paid its cost (Soul-Blast 1), the boosted unit gets +5000 power until the end of battle. Chain-Evolution skill A Unit skill that says "Auto V: At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your Deck, search for up to 1 ****, Ride it, and send the rest of the cards to the bottom of the Deck in any order. If ridden, you cannot perform a Normal Ride for that Ride Phase." Jump-Evolution skill When a certain Grade 1 unit rides on a certain Grade 0 unit, the Grade 0 searches for a certain Grade 2 unit. By discarding a Grade 3 unit via the Grade 1 unit's effect, it searches for a certain Grade 3 unit. There is also always a Grade 2 unit with 10000 starting power that gets -5000 power if the Grade 2 or 3 is not in the vanguard circle and gets +2000 power while attacking.) Pioneer A term that was officially introduced in BT09, with Crimson Heart, Nahas being the first unit known use this term, despite several units before it having a similar skill without having a proper name.Its official description is: ''When another unit from the same clan rides this unit, you may call it to a Rear-guard Circle. * Notes: ** Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer, Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox, Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere, Arboros Dragon, Ratoon, Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier's effect only activates when you ride a unit other than the next card in the ride-chain in their respective clans. Perfect Defense When a unit is attacked and you call one of these units to defend they will activate their effect: an from your hand, and discard it When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, your unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. They also have 0 defense. NOTE: Perfect defense units MUST be of the same clan as the unit being attacked. When you discard a card for the cost of activating this effect, it must also be of the same clan. NOTE: Starting from December 3, 2012, all perfect guards will now have this skill: CONT: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "Sentinel" in a deck) Category:Rules